


Touch-starved honeybees

by Tobeez



Series: Tommy x tubbo for the heart [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Love Consent, and i needed to quench my weird need for it, ddlb, i dont ship it personally i just think its a cute dynamic, i just wanted to make fanfic because i dont see enough of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobeez/pseuds/Tobeez
Summary: I dont ship them, i just personally like the dynamic, only relationship tag so you searched for this.Enjoy it please i worked hard on it.Might be some mistakes, sorry.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: Tommy x tubbo for the heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206446
Kudos: 36





	Touch-starved honeybees

**Author's Note:**

> switch tvbbo  
> Bottom t0mmy  
> —
> 
> Fluff for the heart you know? And some ddlb. :) because its cute.
> 
> T0ms a little and tvbbo’s a caregiver, and gosh darn is he the best caregiver i’ve ever had the pleasure of writing.

tubbo was touch starved.

He lived all the way in brighton, and his boyfriend, the famous tommyinnit lived 3 hours away in hammington, so sadly, it was counted as a long distance relationship.  
Tubbo knew that he couldn’t leave for a 3 hour trip on a train to meet up with his boyfriend, mostly because theres increasingly more creeps preying on people in public transports.

It was unfortunate, but he knew it was for the best, he didnt want to be touched by a stranger on a train, but that did just increase his touch, starvey-ness. At this point he wouldn’t have cared if some stranger touch him, he probably would beg for more, he just wanted his boyfriend.

He wanted to see him in person, comb his fingers through his soft hair, feel his soft skin, mark his slender neck, fill it with dark marks and bites too claim it all as his forever, he just wanted to atleast to touch him for just a sliver of a second to quench his need. 

his need of touch, his need of staring at the love of his life, he was done with just pictures, videos, texts. All of it, and had enough, but he knew the best thing he could do was just text tommy and video chat with him, sadly, but it was enough to keep him sane.

tubbo_ > hello! Video chat? :)

Tommyinnit > sorry not now, i have a family dinner thats gonna end at around 11pm, love you💕

“ 11... pm? WHO HAS A FAMILY DINNER THAT LONG??? “ tubbo took some breaths before just curling up in his chair, whimpering sadly, lani went into his room to place his dinner on his desk and decided to strike up conversation,

“ something... happened? “ lani questioned, putting a hand on her older brother’s back, as tubbo just nodded slightly and lifting up his head to smile at her and that reassured her enough to leave the older alone.

Tubbo just went along to eat his food and wait until the late of night at 11 pm to finally chat to his boyfriend. Until...

Tommyinnit > sorry i wont be able to talk tonight but i can talk tomorrow! Just the family im with is staying over tonight and i dont want to wake them up if im accidentally loud.

It broke tubbo’s heart, he was already longing for tommy and now he had to wait longer? At this time this wasnt worth the wait. He would’ve been stubborn and made tommy video chat him, but he didnt because, he wanted tommy to atleast sleep well. Tubbo didnt care for any of tommy’s family though because they were practically cockblocking him from seeing his love.

So he just rested it off.. and waited for the next day, only to be blocked off by another reason tubbo cant see tubbo.. “ because i dont feel so well so my parents are forcing me to stay in bed, “ alright reasonable but come on, atleast text me on your phone when your on bed rest.

And so tubbo waved it off and waited for the next day... and yet another reason, and more reasons and more started building up. Days go by and tommy was just straight up avoiding tubbo at this point which frustrated him. Because he noticed how many lies tommy is just spitting, he was practically growling reading all the messages of tommy lies. 

So tubbo just got dressed, and asked his parents if he could sleepover at a friends, his parents agreed happily, glad that tubbo was going out to hangout some friends but boy, were they wrong.

Tubbo was spent out of his mind, he was pissed, as he went over to walk to the nearest subway. So that he could see his boyfriend, surprise him abit before his impending doom, tubbo thought that tommy was cheating on him with other girls, spending time with them rather then him. His own boyfriend.

So tubbo sat in the subway and just went ahead to wait the 3 hour trip to the place, of course seeing some creeps take pictures of some pretty girls on the front of the cart, it pissed tubbo off, but he couldn’t do much because the creeps were definitely bigger then him.

It saddened him but that wasnt gonna stop him from being pissed.. it just pissed him off more. His leg was shaking in anticipation as he waited for the train to stop with some people to leave and some people to enter.

And so someone sat next to him, and the train started again, this random person had their leg touching his own, it just creeped him out, but liked it in a weird way, his touch starved self was getting the better of him, but he had to prevail and win his pride back as he moved his leg away from the other person’s.

Only for the guy to take a weird step further and have his hand on tubbo’s thigh, thats when tubbo just stopped trying and let him, he enjoyed the attention, but he didnt like it, bad luck his body did. he could describe the feeling of the person’s hand, it was rough, and very boney, but the fingers were very long too.

It reminded him of tommy’s hand but, it wasnt soft as he imagined, his mind thought it was disgusting, thinking this creep could just touch people whenever they want without consequences. But his body thought the opposite and wanted more, 

He wanted more, his body wanted more, he needed more. His body started shaking when the creep glided their hand further up on his thigh, making him whimper un-audibly for the people to hear. His mind rapid with his only thoughts being ‘ i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this ‘ and ‘ why did i go, why did i go why did i go ‘ until it stopped.

Someone, someone he thought he wouldnt see in along time, it was tommy “ hey you cant just touch someones thigh when they’re very visibly uncomfortable with it, do you even know this person? “ the blonde asked the creep, only for the creep to respond yes.

Tommy had a comeback though, “ oh, if you did know then you’d know that he’s taken and MY boyfriend. So fuck off will ya? “ The creep audibly and visibly sneered at tommy before moving, tubbo had calmed down and went ahead to stare at tommy.

The blonde sighed along and went ahead to sit next to tubbo instead, he clearly didnt know it was tubbo by how he acted, he was being proper and shy, and hugging himself to make tubbo comfortable, just as tommy would do with strangers.

Tommy was a awkward kid for sure. And tubbo knew this, so tubbo smiled and thanked tommy softly, which made the blonde smile and held him hand out, “ im thomas, but friends call me tommy, “

“ i know who you are, “ tubbo responded which made the awkward kid tense abit, 

“ oh you a fan? “ tommy asked, getting alittle more worried,

“ no, im a friend, “ tubbo lowered his bee mask and waved, “ your boyfriend.. ya know? “ which made tommy intensely get more tense, 

“ o-o-oh, toby.. u-uh, how are you? What are you doing here?? “ it made tubbo chuckle darkly at the cowering blonde, 

“ i’m alittle pissed off, but after you getting the creep away, i feel just a lil bit calmer. What are you doing an hour away from hammington? “

Tommy went ahead “ what are you doing 2 hours away from brighton? “ 

“ because i wanted too.. now answer me, why are you an hour away from hammington? “

Tommy was shivering, his breathing increased in panic, as he looked down, “ uhm i was getting something, “ he said, tubbo then remembered that tommy was indeed holding a bag and it was behind his legs, away from everyone’s eyes.. including tubbo’s. It annoyed him.

“ can i see what you got honey? “ tubbo asked to which tommy quickly shook his head and looked too the ground,

“ no, you have to wait. “ tommy said, pouting and moving the bag more away from the brown haired boy, it more tubbo alittle more pissed but enjoyed the suspense, tubbo was slightly hard too. From all that touching of his thigh by the stranger, making tubbo more and more needy,

“ tommy~~ can you aleast hold my hand? I want to feel you.. I’ve been longing for this for too long please~ “ tubbo whinged as he went to grab tommy’s hand, to which tommy rejected.. quietly he just looked away and out the window, making tubbo wonder what he’s done, scared that tommy didnt want to be with him anymore. 

It scared tubbo, terrified him, the overwhelming emotion completely washed the anxious pissed off part away, as tubbo took his hand away and went to curl up in the train seat and went to wait for the train ride away, too which made tommy look slightly at the smaller boy, but he went to look out the window again.

The train ride soon went into a stop and so tommy and tubbo went to get up, tubbo trailing behind tommy, holding the bottom hem of his shirt, the place became crowded and he didnt want to lose his taller, even if it’s practically impossible too, tubbo has mesmerised everything about tommy that he could see him from a mile away in a crowd of people if he wanted too,

But he just wanted to keep close to his lover, slightly nuzzling into his back, as the 2 stood in the middle of the cesspool of people, it made tubbo slightly overwhelmed, by the amount of noise and people really was here, when the people died down, tommy started walking again, and tubbo quickly followed besides the blonde.

Tommy went to look down at tubbo, “ uh, what are you doing? “ which made tubbo look up slightly,

“ i’m following you. “

“ then dont, just get what you need from here and leave... “ tommy said, it was like a vemon filled arrow right into the smaller’s heart, tommy was practically neglecting him, and tubbo didn’t understand why. It hurt so much, but then again, it brought back his pissed off part.

“ tommy. Whats is going on with you?! You cant just avoid me forever, your my boyfriend for fuck sake. “ the stern voice made tommy look alittle over his shoulder before shrugging and start to walk home, which wasnt far too be honest, oh boy, did that make tubbo mad.

“ ohh... your gonna regret that honey. “ tubbo growled as he quietly followed behind tommy, tommy didnt realise until he made it to his front door, and tubbo forcing himself in, tommy was quickly in a panic, 

“ tubbo what the fuck- you cant just barge into my house! “ tommy spit out as he dropped the bag,

“ i know honey i know. But you cant just keep ignoring me. Whats so special that you had to ignore me for 4 weeks? “ his stern voice made tommy’s spine shiver, he was looking down at the ground, and tubbo kneeled down infront of him, lifting his head up, making the blonde stare at him,

“ answer me. “

Tommy started crying at that, which immediately made the brunette switch out his stern voice, “ !! I-im sorry honey, but your making me more worried, you cant just avoid me for 4 weeks and expect me not to get angry, “

Tommy sniffled, as he went to lean forward and his forehead touched tubbo’s chest, continuing to cry into the brunette’s shirt as tubbo went to lean into the blonde’s hair and hug around the his neck, feeling up tommy’s hair and smelling it, it was basically a dream, his mission had finally completed, until..

“ i... i want our relationship t- to g.. go alittle further.. but i-i thought y- you would hate me.. b- because you didnt want too... s- so sso... “ tommy hiccuped as he tried to explain, it was a reasonable anxious fear, but tubbo wasnt that mean, like come on, who did he think he was? 

“ honey.. you dont think of me as a monster do you? “ tommy looked straight up and shook his head quickly, wiping his eyes from tears as he went to look at the other, 

“ n- no.. o- of course not! “

“ then why are you so scared to ask me if i wanted to go further? Why would you be afraid i would hate you? Honey this is very unreasonable. “

“ b-b-but.. its g-gross... “

“ oh baby~.. “ that made tommy grow more and more small, not physically, but feel more small compared to the caring tubbo, he went to wrap his arms around the brunette and nuzzle into his neck, 

“ its not gross baby.. sex isnt gross, its a very special thing too, i don’t understand why you’d get so sad and distance from me because of that, “ tommy’s face got more red as he went to nuzzle more into tubbo’s neck and slightly bite at it to repress any more of his soft whines,

The brunette sighed as he went to hug tommy more and let the taller do as he wishes not getting any ideas from the biting of his neck, seeing tommy was alittle more soft and prune to cry, gave tubbo a small idea of what tommy was going through,

But first tubbo wanted to see whats inside the bag, “ can i look inside the bag? “ tubbo asked first, too which tommy nodded, so the brunette went to bring the bag closer and stare inside, bring out various items.

“ how did you manage to buy all this? “ 

“ i bought them online, so i went to check the post office outside of town because i didnt want my parents to see. “ tommy admitted softly, tubbo nodded as he held some of the boxes of stuff,

“ and your into all of this honey? “ which tommy shrugged at,

“ im just adventuring... “ tommy muttered, which just brought tubbo imagining alot more bad scenarios to his mind, thinking of all the things he could do. 

“ do you want to try any of this now? Or do you want to wait until a certain day? “ tubbo asked, tommy shook his head, 

“ tomorrow... my parents wont be home for the whole day.. “ that kinda scared tubbo.

“ where are your parents? “ he had to question, before calming down by the answer.

“ they’re at work, they’ll come home by 3pm, and we could ask your parents if you can s-stay over for abit, and maybe for abit longer. “ which made tubbo smile and nod, 

“ sure thing honey, sure~.. Do you want to cuddle in your room? “ 

“ if you can carry me. “ tommy went ahead to say as he just stayed in his same spot, making the brunette sigh and making tommy think he won before.

“ HEY WOAH! “ tommy bursted out as tubbo lifted the blonde up and walking him up to his room, 

“ which door? “

“ t- the one by the end of the hall.. “ tubbo nodded and opened that door and placing Tommy on his bed, 

“ do you want anything honey? “ tommy thought for abit before, sitting up abit, 

“ u-uhm, can you make some hot cocoa? If you want some you can have one too.. “ tubbo smiled and nodded,

“ sure thing, anything for my honeybee~ “ tubbo purred out as he went to leave the room and make the hot cocoa for him and his lover.

Tubbo was finished in a couple of minutes and brought the mugs up to his room, pushing the door to see tommy curled up with a plushy in his arms, tubbo tilted his head and just went to place the mugs on tommy’s streaming desk and went to shake him,

Tommy slightly moved over to look over at tubbo, with slightly closer eyes, tubbo’s idea had been confirmed, “ tommy, how old do you feel right now? “ it made tommy spring up abit, but smile softly by how caring tubbo was in the situation, 

Tommy muttered a small, “ 7... “ and tubbo went to take the mugs and bring one up to tommy, 

“ baby, can you drink this before you go to sleep please? I made it specially for you, it even has marshmallows “ the blonde smiled at that and went to drink it happily, although struggling alittle with the mug, tubbo helped with holding tommy’s mug so that his little could drink it properly, 

Tommy was practically finished with his mug so he went to let go of it, as he went to lay down, all of his worries and troubles vanishing as he went to hug his stuffie and nuzzle into it as the blonde looked up to look at tubbo, watching him try and chug his hot chocolate so that he could lay down with the other, before he went to place the mugs down at the blonde’s desk and quickly went to snuggle up with him.

Tubbo nuzzling into tommy’s hair as he hugged up to him comfortably. tommy shifted around to in his perfect place to sleep in and eventually finding it before starting to get drowsy and falling asleep in the end. Happily, everything felt perfect.. almost too perfect, there has to be a twist in it somewhere, like it was a dream all along or, it was just a prank, or something.. but no, none of that,

It was just happy snuggles with his boyfriend..


End file.
